


Smell Like Mine

by Inell



Series: Tumblr 600 Followers Celebration [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott doesn't like how Stiles & Allison smell after showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell Like Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BansheeLydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/gifts).



> 600 Followers celebration fic based on BansheeLydia's prompt: Allison/Stiles/Scott, scenting, happiness, and fluff
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When Stiles walks into the kitchen, Scott is frying bacon, and Allison is making pancakes. Droplets of water are still dripping from his wet hair because he’s too impatient to actually dry it after a shower. A quick rub with his towel usually gets the worst of it, and it dries pretty quickly usually. On some mornings, Scott will force him to sit on the closed toilet seat while he uses the hair dryer on Stiles’ hair, but that’s usually before work when Scott mutters about Stiles being at risk for a cold. It’s adorable the way Scott fusses him and Allison being humans, but Stiles knows it also does worry Scott a little that both of his lovers aren’t supernaturally inclined when it comes to health stuff.

Not sure where to go first, Stiles chooses Scott because Allison is focused. He walks up behind Scott, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his neck. “So food is more important than sexy times in the shower with me, huh?” he teases, scraping his teeth across the sensitive spot on Scott’s neck that never fails to make him shiver.

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” Scott tells him, turning his head and kissing the side of Stiles’ mouth. “It’s not our fault you refused to get up earlier to shower with us anyway.”

“That’s what you get for streaming old episodes of Project Runway all night,” Allison points out. “If you’d just stayed in bed with us instead of obsessing over Tim Gunn’s ties, you wouldn’t have been so lazy this morning.”

“Aly, that’s not my fault. The man’s obviously a supernatural creature, alright? His ties never seem to _not_ be perfect, and that’s freaky. Besides, you’re the one who got us hooked on it, so blame yourself not me.”

“I just don’t understand how you had the energy to get up to watch Hulu after those sexy times last night,” Scott admits, snickering when Stiles tickles his sides for saying sexy times in a really exaggerated impersonation of Stiles.

“You know I have trouble sleeping, and I might have been slightly obsessed with the tie thing once I noticed it.” Stiles shrugs. “Whatever. You could have both still showered with me, so now you have to make it up to me.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Allison tells him, tilting her head slightly as he steps up behind her. He hugs her from behind, moving his hands into the open vee of his shirt she’s wearing. Well, barely wearing since there are only like two buttons even fastened. When he moves his hands closer to squishy fun parts, she smacks his hand. “None of that. I’m cooking.”

“Fine,” he whines, nipping at her neck before kissing it. “I’ll wait until after breakfast.”

“You can come back over here,” Scott says, grinning over his shoulder. “In fact, you can take over the bacon, since you like it crisp and always think I burn it getting it right.”

“I suspect you’ve got some sneaky ulterior motive in mind because you’re trying to look innocent.” Stiles a wags a finger. “I’m on to you, buddy.”

“It’s really not fair when he does that.” Allison shakes her head and shares a commiserative look with Stiles. “He’s so good at doing the puppy dog thing that you start doubting yourself on whether he’s actually playing innocent for wicked reasons or if he actually is innocent.”

“I’m always innocent.” Scott gives them wide eyes and a sunshine smile. “After all, I have to be to balance out Stiles’ utter wantonness somehow. That way, you can remain in the middle, neutral between good and evil.”

Stiles laughs. “Scotty, you’re definitely up to something because you knew Aly is sitting on the side of depravity and mischief right beside me. You had to go and fall in love with two naughty people who constantly tempt you into sinful acts, so don’t try acting like she’s any less wicked than I am.”

“Ugh. Stop quoting my dad,” Scott groans. “Anyway, that’s what he said when we were like sixteen, and he thought it was some kinky sex thing. He knows better now, and it hasn’t been too weird the last few years.”

“Wait. You mean this _isn’t_ some kinky sex thing? Damn. I really thought it was,” Allison surprisingly manages to pull off the wide-eyed naïveté so well that Stiles actually has to applaud.

“Well done,” he compliments, earning him a flash of dimples before Allison takes a small bow.

“I don’t know how I put up with you two,” Scott mutters, his grin removing the sting from his words.

“You know you love us,” Stiles reminds him, walking back over to the stove. “Here. Let me make sure that bacon is perfect. You always burn it, and I think you do it intentionally because you hate pops of grease.”

“They sting.” Scott sulks as he hands over the fork he’s been using to turn the bacon. Once Stiles takes his spot, he moves behind him, resting his chin on Stiles’ shoulder. “I also really hate showers.”

“Oh?” Stiles sneaks a piece of finished bacon, munching on it as he wiggles back against Scott.

“You smell like soap and shampoo,” Scott grumbles. “Not like me, not like _us_. It’s always a little annoying to my internal wolf.”

“Internal wolf,” Allison drawls, snickering. “You make it sound like you’re the Incredible Hulk, Scott. You _are_ your wolf. It’s just your instincts wanting us to smell like you.”

“Oh hush. I was just trying to explain why I dislike it so much when you take showers without me around to make you smell like mine again right after.” Scott nuzzles Stiles’ neck, brushing his lips along warm skin.

“I’m happy to let you remedy that scent thing right now.” Stiles licks his lips, pulling his hand back when the bacon pops grease. Scott is already scenting him, of course, rubbing his hands all over the areas of Stiles that he can reach, pushing up his shirt to touch bare skin, and rubbing against his back.

“Scott, honey, you might want to put his shirt down before he gets a splash of grease on his perky nipples,” Allison suggests, turning off the griddle and walking towards them. “We know how sensitive those are for our boy.”

“Right, sorry,” Scott murmurs, pulling the cotton t-shirt back down before moving his hands underneath it. He rubs his thumbs over said nipples, and Stiles can’t stop himself from moaning. Allison smiles at him as she takes the fork out of his hand, letting Scott tug him backwards until they’re at the island Stiles insisted on getting when they bought the house because he’s watched way too many episodes of House Hunters during sleepless nights to not want a damn island. As it is, they do actually use it, and not just for sexy times during the middle of cooking dinner. Though it does get used that way a lot.

“The bacon is going to be finished soon, so make it quick,” Allison tells them, moving her gaze from the bacon to them and back because she has a thing about watching them together. Hell, that’s what actually started this whole relationship in the first place, her whispered fantasy to Scott multiple times about watching him and Stiles have sex, until Scott was fantasizing about it, too, and making indecent proposals to Stiles after Chemistry.

“No sex yet,” Scott whispers against Stiles’ ear. “I’m going to touch you all over, make you smell like mine again, and, after breakfast, I’ll mark you so thoroughly that everyone will smell me on you.”

“Sounds, uh, good,” Stiles manages to say before Scott turns him around and kisses him, slow and gentle, matching the caress of his hands against Stiles’ skin. 

Scott might hate showers, but Stiles is a huge fan of them because he gets off being scented by Scott. Not to mention, the whole claiming and smelling like mine thing really does turn him on because it’s Scott going by instincts. Scott wants him enough to make sure everyone knows who Stiles is with, and that possessiveness is such a contradiction to Scott’s easy-going personality that Stiles can’t help but feel special when it’s aimed at him. Allison feels the same way, though they’ve never actually said it in blunt terms to Scott because he gets embarrassed sometimes when he gets all growly and possessive.

“Here with me. Not lost in your thoughts.” Scott looks into his eyes, smiling slightly when Stiles focuses on him instead of thinking. “Much better.” He leans in to kiss him as he keeps touching Stiles everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
